


Awfully Fond of You [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: The one with the duck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awfully Fond of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> Thanks to china_shop for blanket permission!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/hz3w88oew1lqv9xp1w2ou4zomprprgit)

Download from the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awfully-fond-of-you).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: "Rubber Ducky," Jeff Moss, Sesame Street Original Cast Record.


End file.
